С Тобой (song)
С Тобой (S Toboy; in English: With You) is a song by Anastasia Karpova. It was released on June 18, 2014 as her first solo single. The song isn't included on an album yet. Backgound Information In September 2013, Anastasia announced that she is leaving Serebro to embark on a solo career. On 17 June 2014 a new song was announced through VK, and the next day it was released. The song was called С Тобой and it was released in ELLO. During the composition of this song, Anastasia explained that collaborated with STEN.. Music Video On August 4, 2014, Anastasia announced on her VK its release date of the video: August 11, in the youtube channel of ELLO TV. It directed by Maxim Ischenko and it was shot indoors. It is described by Anastasia as "a very unusual video, stylish. I guess for someone he did not understand, but there is an idea that we wanted to convey. Everyone sees their own. This is a man, a ghost for me. I keep him chasing. It's like a a ghost from the past from which I can not get rid of, but in the end, a slight flick of the wrist, I chop off his head and he disappeared." Lyrics Cyrillic= Ты не мой, давай поговорим о том, что можно Не со мной, но этой ночью будет всё возможно Пусть летят по ветру тени наших всех сомнений Не понять нам сладость наступающих волнений С тобой забываю, где, и забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, забываю, кто я Ночь ушла, прикосновение губ о многом скажет Тишина изменит мой рассвет, но я всё та же Разорвём натянутые струны притяжений Мы вдвоём, ночь не оставит никаких сомнения С тобой забываю, где, и забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, где, и забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, где, и забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, где, и забываю, кто я С тобой забываю, забываю, кто я |-|Transliterated=Ty ne moy, davay pogovorim o tom, chto mozhno Ne so mnoy, no etoy noch'yu budet vso vozmozhno Pust' letyat po vetru teni nashikh vsekh somneniy Ne ponyat' nam sladost' nastupayushchikh volneniy S toboy zabyvayu, gde, i zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, zabyvayu, kto ya Noch' ushla, prikosnoveniye gub o mnogom skazhet Tishina izmenit moy rassvet, no ya vso ta zhe Razorvom natyanutyye struny prityazheniy My vdvoyom, noch' ne ostavit nikakikh somneniya S toboy zabyvayu, gde, i zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, gde, i zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, gde, i zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, gde, i zabyvayu, kto ya S toboy zabyvayu, zabyvayu, kto ya |-|Translationon=You're not my, let's talk about what can be Not with me, but this night is all things are possible Let fly in the wind shadow of all our doubts Do not we understand the sweetness of the upcoming unrest With you forget where, and I forget who I am Are you forgetting, forgetting who I am The night is gone, the lips touch a lot to say Silence will change my dawn, but I'm still the same Razorvёm strained strings of attractions We are together, the night did not leave no doubt With you forget where, and I forget who I am Are you forgetting, forgetting who I am With you forget where, and I forget who I am Are you forgetting, forgetting who I am With you forget where, and I forget who I am Are you forgetting, forgetting who I am With you forget where, and I forget who I am Are you forgetting, forgetting who I am Category:Anastasia Karpova Category:Russian songs